any sort of Love
by Sakagami Hina
Summary: Luka and Meiko are accidentally shrunk into 4-year-olds for a week; cuteness ensues. GakuLuka, KaiMei, possibly LenRin. Happy Valentine's Day!
1. Discovery

**A/N: Hai~ Hina-chan here! Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, and since I've already written something related to it here's something completely random that's been bouncing around in my head for a while. It was inspired by a picture I found on Piapro (which I will link in my profile.) When I first saw it, it was like, "IT'S SO WIERD!" which changed to, "It's... actually really cute..." to, "OMG I HAVE TO WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT THIS."**

**Therefore, I will now attempt to fit as much adorable into a story as I can. Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: As thy humble author of fictional fan stories, I do declareth that I owneth not Vocaloid nor the picture which hath inspiredeth the following.**

**

* * *

**

_~any sort of Love~_

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon for Gakupo as he lounged on the living room sofa leafing through a newspaper. The rest of the family was doing something, somewhere; but in the quiet sunny glow through the curtains, the purple-haired man had attained a brief semblance of peace.

Unsurprisingly, this didn't last long. The quick _ta-ta-ta_ of little feet on the wooden floor interrupted the silence as an unfamiliar pink-haired girl flew into the room. When she noticed the other person occupying the space, she slid to a stop, turned around, and hurriedly ran back to peer at him from around the corner.

"Oh, hello," Gakupo said, setting down the newspaper and approaching the strange little girl. "Who might you be?"

The girl didn't answer, but continued to scrutinize him with her bright blue eyes. After a few moments of confused silence, she ran over to Gakupo and held her arms up to him.

"Wha…?" Gakupo stuttered nervously. The girl frowned and reached up her arms insistently. "Oh, you want me to pick you up?" he deduced. He reached down and lifted the girl into his arms, surprised at how light she was. One of her little fists held onto his dark shirt, while the other one went to her mouth as she looked around the room timidly.

"Hey," Gakupo began, automatically assuming a cooing tone of voice. "Hey, can you speak? What's your name?"

With her knuckles still pressed against her mouth, the girl looked up at him doefully and muttered, in a clear, high voice, "Lu."

"Lu?" he repeated.

"Lu, Lu…" the girl responded.

"Lulu?" he amended. She blinked at him without another sound, which he took to mean "yes." He glanced quizzically at her shyly curious blue eyes, her waist-length pink hair. "You sure look a lot like Luka-san, huh… are you her little sister?" Once again, the girl only stared at him.

Suddenly, Master ran into the room, holding a struggling little brunette. "Oh, Gakupo-san! Thank goodness you found Luka-chan."

Gakupo laughed. "You mean Luka-san's little sister?"

Master's laugh imitated Gakupo's, before he suddenly became serious. "No. That… that _is_ Luka-chan."

Gakupo smiled blankly.

"You see," Master continued, "I wanted to do a loli song with Luka and Meiko," - thus the restless little girl in his arms – "and, well, I went a bit too far."

"You… you shrank Luka-san and Meiko-san," Gakupo stated numbly.

"Essentially."

Gakupo looked again at the little girl in his arms. She blinked at him nonchalantly.

The awkward silence was shattered when Kaito ran into the room, breathing heavily. "Did – did you find her?" he panted, his hands on his knees and his head bent over. When he looked up, he noticed the little brunette and his eyes widened. "M-Mei-chan…?"

The girl pushed against Master's chest with a cry of frustration, and he finally set her down. She walked over to stare at the flush-faced blue-haired man.

"My… my girlfriend is a… a toddler…" he said incredulously. "Aha, hahahaha…"

"Oi, noisy man," said the girl in a high-pitched, yet somehow commanding voice. She glared at him. "I want aish cweam!" She pointed to the cup of melting dessert in his hand.

Kaito laughed nervously but complied, scooping up some of the soft cream in the spoon and lowering it to her mouth. She made a happy "om" sound as she bit down on the spoon. "More!" she demanded, and Kaito quickly became accustomed to the sudden change as he continued to feed the girl his ice cream.

Gakupo, however, was still reeling. "Is she going to be like this… forever?"

"No, no, it should wear off in a week or so," replied Master, waving his hand dismissively. Gakupo began to feel a little better.

"Do they still have their memories from before?" he asked.

"Who knows?" said Master with a shrug. "Why don't you ask her?"

Gakupo looked at the little pinkette to find that she was staring at him again thoughtfully. "Do you remember who I am?" he asked her cautiously. A moment passed, then she slowly nodded and the man let out a sigh of relief.

"Would you two mind watching them for a while?" requested Master. "I bought the supplies you should need, they're in the kitchen."

"We don't have to change diapers, do we?" asked Kaito, his face white.

"HEY! I go pee myself!" interjected Meiko, sounding offended.

"Haha, of course you do," he replied, leaning down to her eye level.

Apparently, the girl wasn't convinced. "I show you!" she declared, grabbing his scarf and dragging him towards the bathroom with surprising strength.

"Wa- hey! Ah, Mei-chan, I really don't need to – ow!" Kaito protested, to no avail.

"Thank you both, and good luck!" concluded Master, leaving the room.

Gakupo glanced at the girl in his arms again. She was staring at him with a look of determination, as if she were trying very hard to figure something out.

"Puh-pul," she said finally.

"What?" the confused man said yet again. In response, Luka softly tugged a strand of his hair and repeated the word.

Gakupo laughed. "Yes, I am purple. Good job." The girl gave him a little smile. The adorableness of little Luka had an immediate effect on him, and he smiled warmly back.

"You don't talk much, do you?" he commented. The girl lowered her eyes. Gakupo chuckled. "It's okay; we're all a little shy sometimes." The girl began playing with the buttons on his shirt. "So… what do you wanna do?"

Luka didn't respond. Instead, her stomach made a strange gurgling sound, and she looked down at it curiously.

Gakupo laughed affectionately. "Let's get you some lunch, then."

* * *

**A/N: To be continued!**

**Whether you liked it or not, please review! Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**


	2. Tuna and Koalas

**A/N: Sorry this took so long~ one can only have so much CUTE!1! ! at once, y'know. In any case, I gladly bring you... Chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not awesome enough to own Vocaloid -_-**

**

* * *

**

Gakupo carried the little girl into the kitchen and spotted a bag on the counter. Supporting her with his right forearm, he began looking through the supplies with his free hand. There were several sets of toddler-sized clothes, a few pairs of shoes, footie pyjamas for both of the girls, stuffed animals, baby wipes, crayons and markers, and a number of other toys. Gakupo glanced out the window at the calm, snowy day, and made a mental note to check the attic for old winter gear. He frowned down at the bag. _What do I make her to eat?_

His silent question was answered when he felt the gentle tugging on his hair again. He turned his head to see little Luka's wide blue eyes gazing at him expectantly. "Wanna eat tuna," she said, as seriously as if the safety of the world depended on it.

Gakupo chuckled. "Tuna, eh? I should've known." He lowered the little girl to the ground, but she stubbornly clung to his shirt. "I can't hold you while I make lunch, Luka-chan," he explained. The girl frowned and let go, but immediately latched onto his pant leg. The man couldn't help but smile. _I have a Luka-chan attached to me,_ he thought, bubbling inwardly.

He shuffled carefully around the kitchen, mindful of the little girl following a step behind. On the ground, her head barely reached his knee. He found a can of tuna in the cupboard and began making her a tuna sandwich. He glanced down a couple times to see her watching him with wide eyes, and would pause for a moment. Then she would push on his leg to encourage him to keep working; chuckling, he complied. It only took him a few minutes to make the sandwich, but in the impatient eyes (and stomach) of the little girl, it seemed like so much longer.

For a final touch, he cut off the crusts and sliced it into four pieces diagonally.

"Here you go," he said, smiling and hander her the sandwich on a paper plate. She plopped down on the floor and sat in the middle of the kitchen.

"Itadakimasu," she said dutifully, clapping her hands together over the plate. Gakupo sat down beside her as she began taking satisfied bites out of the sandwich. A couple bites left clumps of tuna on her face, and Gakupo handed her a napkin. She wiped her lips daintily.

"Food!" came a high-pitched voice from just outside the kitchen. "Want food!"

"Mei-chan, you don't have to drag – Gakupo-kun, what are you doing?" Kaito said, entering the kitchen with Meiko hanging from him.

"She was hungry," the man responded.

"Yeah, but why are you – _ow,_ Meiko! – sitting on the floor?"

"Food now!" she said, swinging from his scarf. She noticed the pink-haired girl sitting and eating, and walked over, finally releasing Kaito.

"Well… we'll use the table next time, I guess," Gakupo answered distractedly, watching Luka. As Meiko approached her, the pinkette looked at her, looked at the food, grabbed a slice of her sandwich and held it out to the other girl silently. The brunette took a big bite, then sat down next to her to eat the rest. The two of them ate silently while Kaito and Gakupo watched, both bewildered and trying not to laugh.

Luka finished her sandwich and said, "Gochisou-sama." Chuckling, Gakupo wiped off the remaining crumbs from her face with a napkin.

"Still hungry!" declared the brunette, standing up to face Kaito.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" asked the blue-haired man, leaning down with a smile.

The little girl thought for a moment. "Ice cweam!"

"You just had ice cream," the man said with a chuckle.

"More! Chocowate!"

"Okay… I'll go look…" Kaito gave in.

Little Luka nudged Gakupo's knee. "Staw-bewwy?"

"Strawberry ice cream?" he confirmed. The girl blinked at him twice.

"Kaito, do we have any strawberry ice cream?"

The blue-haired man dug around in the freezer and pulled out two cartons of ice cream.

"Perfect," Gakupo said, standing up and grabbing Luka's plate. He deposited the plate in the trash and the little girl re-attached herself to his leg.

When they'd both finished their ice cream (and the two men had cleaned the remaining half of if off their faces,) Kaito pulled the down the box of crayons and Meiko eagerly snatched it from him. After her demands for drawing paper had been met, she set to work happily drawing the Vocaloids in their corresponding colors. Luka watched the girl from her seat on Gakupo's leg, her fist still clinging to his black shirt. He patted her hair, gazing at her with immeasurable warmth and love.

Meiko suddenly tugged Kaito's scarf not-so-gently to get his attention. "Kai-chan! Look!"

"Ah, ah, ow… very good, Mei-chan!"

"That's me and you and Lu-chan and Gakkun and Mi-chan and…" Meiko started identifying each of the stick figure-like people in her drawing.

Luka tugged Gakupo's shirt a little. "I can dwaw?"

"Go ahead," he said, handing her a piece of white paper with a smile.

The girl took the paper and hastily ran over to the box of crayons to begin her task. Every time the man tried to glance at her work, she would glare at him and cover it up. Eventually he leaned back against the couch and alternated between watching Meiko drag Kaito around the room – which was a bit irritating, and made him feel sorry for the man – and watching the little pinkette draw happily on the floor. She hummed a bit as she drew, her legs swinging in the air behind her. Just the sight of Luka Megurine – no matter what size she was – filled his chest with warmth. _I'll take care of her,_ he decided.

At last, the girl stood up and shyly walked over to him, the drawing held against her chest.

"Here," she said, holding it up for him to see and gazing out from behind it with timid eyes. There was a blocky blue animal with four legs sticking out, big ears, and long purple hair raining down from its head. There was a similar creature in red, except smaller. They both wore disproportionately large smiles and sat on a green block which had several branches with loopy leaves sticking out of it, leading Gakupo to the conclusion that it was a tree. Some of the sky was scribbled in blue, and a bright yellow sun with distinctly drawn rays shone in the corner. The top was signed: "TO GAKU" in shaky capital letters.

"Aww, it's beautiful, Luka!" Gakupo exclaimed. "What… what is it?"

"You," she offered.

"Yes, I see, but… what am I? What animal?"

"Kwala," she said simply.

"Oh…" he said. "So you think I'd make a good marsupial?"

The little girl just blinked at him.

"Nevermind. I love it, Luka, thank you." He took the drawing, and the pinkette smiled at him shyly.

"We're hoome~" Len's voice called faintly from the entryway.

"Idiot, they won't hear you like that!" Rin exclaimed. A loud _thwack_ and a corresponding _ow!_ were followed by an enthusiastic "We're hooomeee!"

"Rin-chan, why must you be so violent?" Miku muttered reproachfully.

"It's just sibling love," Gumi said. "Gakupo-kun, are you home? We picked up some groceries," she called.

"I'm in the living room," Gakupo called back. He glanced worriedly at the little girl who was now playing with a strand of his hair. _This should be interesting…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: In case you're having some difficulties picturing the strange and deformed thing Luka drew, I'll put a link to the drawing I did in a review.**

**EDIT: Forgot to mention, "Itadakimasu" and "Gochisou-sama" are things you say before and after a meal in Japan. Just in case you didn't know ^^**

**(*Secret bursts of happiness for having two stories on the front page*)**

**Review please~! It makes me happy ^w^**


	3. More Chaos

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! Guess what I did instead of sleeping last night? I wrote up another chapter for y'all! 8D**

**OTL I sincerely apologize for the several-month delay while I dealt with life... thanks everyone who's been patient with me, I hope you enjoy this next installment of cuteness.**

**Disclaimer: Gosh, if I owned Vocaloid, nothing would ever get done...**

* * *

Gakupo and Kaito, who had managed to occupy Meiko with the TV remote, listened nervously as Gumi set her grocery bags down in the kitchen and skipped into the living room. Gakupo glanced down at the little girl in his lap. Somehow, she had already fallen asleep.

"Would you mind helping with-" Gumi began, then stopped abruptly as she noticed the toddlers. "Woah! What happened to Luka-chan and Mei-chan?"

"You… knew it was them?" Gakupo asked, feeling slightly one-upped.

"Eeep! They're so cute!" the green-haired girl squeed, ignoring her brother and running over to pick up Meiko. What then occurred was a battle between Gumi, cuddling the girl to death, and Meiko, trying to kick and punch her way out of her stranglehold.

"Uh, Gumi-chan," Kaito finally interrupted her, "I think you're squishing Mei-chan."

"Ah, sorry." Gumi handed the little girl back to Kaito, where she continued her kicking and punching despite the lack of suffocation. Gumi hurried over to Gakupo to admire the sleeping Luka-chan in his lap. "So cute~!"

As the rest of the Vocaloids began wandering into the living room to inspect the commotion, Gakupo decided to explain to them all at once what had happened. The majority of them subsequently demanded to play with the little girls, until the hullabaloo finally woke tiny Luka. She slowly sat up, then let out a huge, high-pitched yawn. Everyone turned to stare at the sudden outburst.

"Noisy," she commented, then turned back to play with Gakupo's hair.

"SO CUTE!" Rin squealed.

"Can we take her skiing tomorrow, Gakupo-kun? Please?" begged Miku.

"Eh… skiing?" he repeated unsurely. From prior experience he knew Luka's skiing skills were survivable at best, and that was when she was an adult. He wasn't sure, with her current state of tiny-ness, that any of them would emerge from the skiing hill alive.

"Yeah, we could put her on one of those little-kid skiing leashes!" Miku continued. Noticing Gakupo's blank expression, she explained, "You know, those things that you hold in both hands instead of poles and direct the little kids as they ski in front of you?"

"Ah, those!" He remembered seeing them the last time he'd gone skiing with the Vocaloids. It seemed safe enough; the parents directing the kids had them well under control. Then again, he also distinctly remembered trying to catch up to Luka as she flew down one of the more difficult hills by mistake, screaming in terror. Although she didn't seem to understand the concept of "braking," she navigated the twists and turns like a natural at about 100 miles per hour. Gakupo had finally caught up to her and directed her to crash in a nearby snowbank, since nobody had taught her how to stop. They'd arrived at the bottom mostly unscathed, and he promised not to tell anyone about the ordeal in exchange for being able to give her lessons the next day. That's how she'd managed to bring her skills up to "survivable," but he still had his doubts about introducing her toddler self to the mountain.

"Please, onii-chan?" Gumi joined Miku and Rin in begging.

Finally, he sighed. "Fine, but I get to take care of her."

"YAY!" the girls squealed, then disentangled Luka from Gakupo's hair in order to cuddle and play with the girl, who seemed apathetic towards her current situation.

He smiled nervously as he watched them. _What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

At dinner, a number of Vocaloids took turns feeding the little girls their food with a number of ridiculous plane, car, and train metaphors – at least the toddlers seemed to enjoy the attention. Later, they were given a bath by Miku and Rin; no boys invited, of course. Finally, Gakupo dug through the bag of supplies to produce a white nightgown for Luka and footie pyjamas for Meiko - the match just seemed to fit their personalities so much better – and once they were dressed, picked up Luka to put her in bed while Kaito attempted to negotiate with Meiko about her bedtime.

"C'mon, Mei-chan, sleepy time," he said in a weak singsong voice, attempting to capture the girl.

"No! Don't wanna go to bed!" she shouted, cornered in the far end of the bathroom.

"You need to get your sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow-" He reached for the little girl.

"NO!" She dashed through his legs out the bathroom door, surprisingly quick on her short legs.

"MEI-CHAAAAN!" he called, chasing after her. "If you go to bed right now, I'll give you ice cream tomorrow!"

"NO!" she screamed back, evading him. "You give me ice cweam anyway!"

"Not if you don't go to bed!" he threatened.

"NO BED! ICE CWEAM NOW!"

"MEI-CHAAN! GET BACK HERE!"

The rest of the Vocaloids, of course, did nothing but watch as the two of them crashed through the house.

Ignoring the chaos in the rest of the house, Gakupo tucked little Luka into her bed. "Goodnight, Luka-chan," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead and turning to shut off the light.

She held him back, however, her little fist clinging to his sleeve. "Stowy?" she requested in her high voice.

"Hm? You want me to read you a bedtime story?" She blinked twice in response, which Gakupo was beginning to interpret as "yes."

"Okay, let's see what you've got here…" he said, walking over to inspect her bookshelf. After a minute, he realized a problem. _These are all classics and adult novels… nothing I can read to a kid…_ he glanced back at the little girl, her hair spilling around her like a puddle on the bed. _Although Dante might put her to sleep pretty quickly…_

Finally, he located a lone manga in one corner of her bookshelf: _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya,_ number 3. _What a random manga to have hanging around, Luka-chan,_ he thought, trying to imagine the woman he knew discreetly hiding in the corner reading fluffy, romance-filled shoujo mangas. He then shook the image out of his head and reprimanded himself for thinking weird things.

He sat down on the bed next to the little girl and began reading the bizarre happenings of Haruhi Suzumiya's world while Luka mostly stared at the pictures. It wasn't long, however, until she dozed off, still clinging to his shirt and snoring softly.

Gakupo smiled and detached her fingers to tuck her back into bed. He gazed at her round, angelic face for a moment before smiling and kissing her forehead again. He replaced the book on the shelf, flicked the lights off, then whispered, "Sweet dreams, Luka-chan," before gently shutting the door.

* * *

**A/N: For all you nocturnal writers like me: sometimes I'm better at writing when I'm tired. Sometimes I do stupid things like misspell "sleeve" four or five times. This is why I write it on paper and then type it up only when I am fully awake, forcing myself to reread it for any errors.**

**Well, I hope you liked it... and since I'm lazy, I got a proposition for ya! PLEASE SUGGEST CUTE THINGS YOU WANT TO SEE THEM DO! Remember, it's still winter in this world, though, so keep that in mind. Otherwise, I'd love to get some ideas from you guys! Review s'il vous plait~!**


End file.
